


In which reincarnation makes things weird

by AngstyChaosMagicUser



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/pseuds/AngstyChaosMagicUser
Summary: Naruto would like to point out that being the reincarnations of brothers make them sorta technically brothers.Sasuke would like him to shut up now.Featuring: Naruto's big mouth and Sasuke's incest kink.





	In which reincarnation makes things weird

The smoke from the battle clears only slowly. Sasuke's heart rate calms down even less.

He needs to stop these _wars_ , needs to keep the Alliance from inevitably crumbling, and the Sage said his destiny was to be the Asura incarnation's opposite - 

And, from five feet away, comes Naruto's voice: "Hey, Sasuke. Are we, like, related?"

Sasuke chokes on his spit. He turns to glare at the idiot who keeps haunting his dreams. All of his dreams. It's weird.

"I mean! The Sage guy said we were the reincarnations of those Indra and Asura guys, right, and they're brothers, which means we're, like, soul-brothers - " Naruto rambles.

Sasuke will maintain to his dying day that trying to spear the idiot on a chidori was self defense. The stupid might be contagious, after all.

-

They've beaten each other bloody. Naruto refuses to shut up the entire time. It's probably the blood loss, but Sasuke's seriously considering the fact that even Naruto would have trouble talking while being kissed.

"You know being soul-brothers is _really intensely awkward_ , so much, you're unfairly sexy for that - your whole family's unfairly sexy - hey I'm your family, does that make _me_ unfairly sexy now - " Naruto continues, from where he's collapsed. 

"As soon as I can move I'm going to strangle you," Sasuke says, wearily, never mind that he's down an arm.

There's a pause, then:

" _Kinky._ "

-

Instead of a lecture on good and evil and being a traitor, Kakashi gives them a long look (Sasuke's straddling Naruto with his remaining hand wrapped around the blonde's neck as Naruto babbles about spiritual incest) and then launches into a talk about safe sex.

Sadly, Sasuke's too unsteady on his feet to so much as scratch him.

-

Sasuke's only consolation is that Hashirama apparently did the same 'wait are we soul-brothers' thing to Madara. Madara, at least, _deserved_ that.

-

The worst part is the little thrill that goes through Sasuke every time Naruto calls him _brother_.

Sasuke pretends to be annoyed, which is the dumbest strategy he's ever come up with because Naruto just starts doing it _more_.

Look. Absolutely no one who's ever interacted with him's going to be surprised Sasuke has a, well, _weird_ relationship with the concept of 'siblings.'

-

Actually the worst part is how Naruto falls off the bed cackling when Sasuke accidentally calls him 'little brother', and Sasuke refuses to cause an Incident while naked which rules out murderous ways of shutting his idiot not!brother up. 

Fortunately Naruto is, in fact, incapable of talking while being kissed.


End file.
